Elba
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Dean/angel OC. Elba, a former angel and friend to the Winchesters goes missing for year. When she returns, Dean realizes his feelings for her are slowly changing. But why would an angel ever feel the same about someone as broken as him? Starring Dean, Sam, Cas with appearances from Charlie and Bobby. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is almost a follow up of the fic I began several years ago 'FOR HE IS MY SHEPHARD'. Detailing an OC angel-Elba. Her decision to stay on Earth with Castiel and her relationship with him. I never finished this fic but I'm using it as a sort of basis for this. **

**To summarise, in my story, Elba was a new angel and whilst in heaven Castiel was her mentor. She came to find Castiel a while after he came to earth. She decided to stay on Earth with Castiel as feelings between them developed and she revealed to him that she was losing her grace and would soon become human. The last thing I wrote in that fic was that Elba and Castiel kissed, revealing that they both would never leave one another. **

**What would have preceded this fanfic- When Castiel absorbed the souls at the end of season 6 he believed he was protecting Elba, but the power became too much for him and he pronounced himself, the new god. As Castiel goes around the globe to try and finish his 'work', it turns out Elba is only one able to stop him. She helps Dean and Sam summon Death and together they convince Castiel to return the souls back to Purgatory. Elba later watches in horror as Castiel's vessel is lead to the lake where it disperses into black liquid. She later picks up his trench coat from the riverbank and carries it back with her in tears. Having nowhere else to go she turns to the Winchester's for help but they realise she will be too much of a burden for them on the road now that her grace is almost gone. They leave her at Bobby's but after a week, distraught and alone she disappears. **

**The following takes place during Season 7.**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?" asked Dean in a gruff tone causing Sam to look up in alarm.

The two Winchester's had just pulled over at a small, run-down gas station when Bobby had called.

"Well did she say anything?" said the eldest Winchester knitting his brows together.

Sam moved around the Impala coming to stand in front of his brother, a concerned look upon his face.

"Have you been into town? Tried looking for her?"

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear slightly. It was obvious Bobby didn't like being accused in such a way.

"Alright, alright," muttered Dean, glancing up at his brother. "We'll be back as soon as we can. She can't have gone far by herself. Call me if you find her."

Dean hung up the phone and lifted his head up with a sigh.

"Elba's gone AWOL," he said, rubbing his tired face with his hand.

Sam frowned. "And she didn't tell Bobby where she was going?"

Dean shook his head.

"You think someone took her?" asked Sam concernedly.

"I don't know, man. I know she must be going through some shit with Cas gone," said Dean with a soft sort of pity in his voice.

"Cas leaving her you mean," said Sam folding his arms across his broad chest.

Dean bit his lip but didn't reply. He knew how the female angel must be feeling having Cas gone. They had been so close. Romantically close from what he'd seen over the past few months. Barely leaving each other's sides. She had only agreed to stay here on earth for Castiel and now with him gone, what was there for her here? She was trapped here alone, with no way to get back home.

Dean opened the door to Impala and slunk into the driver's seat.

Sam stared into a space for a long moment before joining his brother.

* * *

"I've been drivin' all day and half the night," said Bobby taking a slurp of coffee as he and the Winchesters sat at the scrubbed wood table in Bobby's kitchen. "She aint walkin' the streets that's for sure . Hell, I don't know where she is."

"And she left no clues?" asked Sam, tilting his head slightly. "Nothing to suggest where she might have gone?"

"Like I said to this Idjit on the phone, she didn' say nothin', she didn' leave nothin'. She was just gone," snapped Bobby.

He glared at the two brothers. He wasn't stupid and despite his gruff demeanour he had had a soft spot for Elba. She had been vulnerable and frightened, Bobby had seen that. She had been just like the two boys had been as kids. So he had agreed to take care of her whilst the Winchesters were on the road. And now he was angry at himself for letting her out his sight, long enough for her to run off.

"I guess we can go out, ask around, see if anyone's seen her?" said Sam, glancing at his brother.

For days the boys searched, asked around the nearby towns, even flashed people a blurry photo of her and Cas that Dean had taken on his phone. But the angel was nowhere to be found.

They didn't want to give up but it felt like they had no choice and when a case fell into their laps they said goodbye to Bobby and made him promise to call them if he heard anything about her whereabouts.

And so the two Winchesters got into their car and drove.

* * *

**Three months later**

"I don't like the idea of Cas relying on Meg so much, do you think she's using him?" asked Sam as the Impala sped down a darkening forest road.

"Of course she is," snorted Dean. "That Demon bitch has got her claws so far into him and that stupid son of a bitch can't even see it."

Sam pursed his lips. "It's like she's the only one he trusts."

Dean shook his head. "But that's not Cas is it? I don't know what happened to him but he doesn't know what he's doing."

The Impala skidded as its wheels left the soft dusty track and met with an asphalt road. They had been driving for hours the sun falling lower and lower in the sky.

"I need to stop for gas," said Dean, his eyes flicking towards his dashboard. "and something to eat."

Sam murmured in agreement. His thoughts still on Castiel and Meg.

Ten minutes later they pulled up at a small diner on the outskirts of town. 'Casey's Diner' the sign read, in large white letters.

The two Winchester stepped out of the Impala, stretching and groaning as they did so.

"Man, I am _starving_," said Dean rubbing the back of his neck as they heading towards the door.

Inside, they were met with a lovely smell of cooking. They took a booth beside the door and Dean glanced at the menu.

"Well I know what I'm getting," said Dean slapping the menu down in triumph. "A Casey's double deluxe bacon cheeseburger with EVERYTHING."

Sam almost rolled his eyes as a blonde waitress appeared at their side.

"Hello, welcome to Casey's. What can I get you both?"

That voice.

Sam and Dean looked up just as the waitress pushed the hair out of her eyes and glanced up at them too.

Her blue eyes widened.

The two Winchester's gaped.

"Elba?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Elba?" said Sam, gazing up at her in confusion.

Elba was frozen to the spot, staring down, almost frightened at the sight of the two Winchesters.

She was wearing a short, white dress with a red apron, loose, blond hair pooling past her shoulders.

She finally righted herself, clearing her throat and looking down at her notepad. "So, what can I get you, guys?" she said with a nervous bite of her lip.

"Elba, sweetheart? It _is_ you right?" Dean asked in a concerned tone, his eyes searching her pale face.

She flinched at her name.

"You don't want anything?" she said, her voice high pitched and scared sounding. "Ok."

She gave a false smile and turned to hurry away, but Dean caught her arm.

His grip was firm and she let out a tiny squeal. Other diners from an adjoining booth looked over.

Elba's face reddened as she turned back towards the two brothers.

"I finish in ten minutes," she whispered. "Please… not here."

Dean glanced at Sam before giving a small nod, letting go of her forearm. Elba hurried away.

"Guess I won't be getting that cheeseburger," said Dean staring up at Sam, whose lips were tightly pursed together.

* * *

Sure enough ten minutes later Dean and Sam were leant up against the side of the Impala when Elba appeared, a small jacket thrown over her white work-wear.

She glanced up at them nervously, holding out a brown paper bag.

"Thought you both might be hungry," she murmured, his eyes never meeting theirs. "I put a couple of burgers in there for you both and some extra salad for you Sam."

Sam gave a small smile and took the small bag from the blonde angel.

"Elba, honey," said Dean, cocking her head at her. "What are you doing here? Me, Sam, Bobby, we looked for you for weeks. You've been here the whole time?"

Elba's eyes never left the floor.

"We were worried about you," said Sam with a sad look upon his face, taking a step towards the angel.

"I'm sorry," Elba whispered staring up at the two Winchesters. Her face was strewn with tears.

Dean chanced a glance at Sam before shaking his head and moving over to Elba. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her head down to rest just under his chin. He closed his eyes. "Were sorry we had to leave you at Bobby's," he uttered. "We knew what you were going though and it was a dick move to leave you there like that."

Sam chewed his lip as he watched his brother embrace the angel they knew so well.

Elba Slowly pulled away from Dean, his hands still at her waist and gazed up into his face. "It wasn't your fault. I understood why I couldn't have gone with you I really do."

She moved away from the last of Dean's embrace and bowed her head slightly, scuffing her feet.

"The last of my grace is gone," she said in a heartbroken voice. "I think when Castiel left…"

She paused. As though trying to hold back more tears. "At Bobby's I felt the last of it leave me. I'm human now. I have no powers… nothing. So I chose to leave. To become a human. To live a human life away from the memories that came with that place. A life away from angels and demons and…." She took a difficult breath. "And you."

She looked up at both of them, more tears brimming in her eyes.

"El…" said Sam shaking his head.

"With Castiel…" she gave a shaky breath. "With _him_ gone, I had to leave. I had to learn to take care of myself."

"But Elba," said Sam quickly. "Cas is-"

"Cas is still going to be on your mind every day. We understand that more than anyone." Dean shot a warning look at his brother.

Sam cocked his head and frowned angrily at Dean. Why was he lying to her when Cas was out there, no more than a hundred miles from here with Meg at his side?

Elba nodded before glancing over her shoulder. "I have a place, just around the corner, it's only small but I'd like you to come and see it. You'll be the first guests I've had."

Dean smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Elba turned the keys and pushed open the door to her tiny apartment. "It's small," said Elba self-consciously, staring up at the Winchesters as they entered, "but the woman who owns it also gave me the job at the diner, so I decided to stick around."

Dean and Sam glanced around the tiny apartment. It was almost bare save for a flowery sofa, an armchair, a TV and a small wooden coffee table.

Elba crossed her arms over herself. "I don't really have any….well, stuff…" she said embarrassed. "Most of my money goes on food and I've had to buy some new clothes and shoes since I've been here."

"It's nice," said Sam, touching her arm reassuringly.

"Yeah," agreed Dean flopping down onto the sofa and snatching the bag of food from Sam.

"It's not as nice as Bobby's place was," said Elba nervously, perching on the arm of the sofa as Sam took a seat in the armchair. "I feel terrible for leaving him like that, after he was so good to me and everything. How is he?"

Sam and Dean exchanged quick glances.

"Uh, El," said Dean carefully. "Bobby is..."

He paused for a moment rubbing a hand across his face. "Bobby died"

Elba stared up in shock.

Sam got to his feet with a sniff. "I'll go make us some tea."

* * *

Dean told Elba everything. What happened with Bobby, about his flask, about the Leviathans, about Dick Roman. Everything but Castiel. He quietly skimmed over the fact that her angel ex-boyfriend was sitting in a hospital right now with a demon he had the hots for.

The boys had eaten their food and drank their tea and caught up with what Elba had been doing for the past few months. Travelling from place to place until she finally settled here and took up the job in the diner.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Sam, squeezing Elba's shoulder gently as they broke from their hug later that evening.

"I want to make my own way here," she said smiling. "At least for a while anyway."

She turned to Dean. "Visit me again soon. I do miss you both."

Dean pulled Elba into a tight embrace. "We will, I promise."

They parted. "I can't be missing out on those free cheeseburgers now can I?" he said with a grin.

Elba waved the two Winchesters goodbye and closed the door, bolting it across behind her.

She gave a sigh. She really did miss them. They had helped introduce her to what it was like to be human and for that she was grateful.

She moved over to the sofa and sat down onto it, resenting the quietness of the place.

She felt something underneath her, between her and the sofa cushion and quickly extracted it.

Dean's phone.

She turned it over in her hand, before getting to her feet, pulling back the net curtains that covered the window, just in time to see the Impala pulling away.

She looked down at the phone in her hand, deciding to scroll through Dean's 'recently called list' to find Sam's number.

Her fingers danced on the keys as she hit the correct button.

She stopped and blinked. Her hand hovering over the screen.

LAST CALL: TODAY 08:41: Cas

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elba's breath caught in her throat. How could Dean be calling Castiel… today?

Her finger hovered over his name for a long moment before she hit the key, lifting the phone immediately to her ear.

It rang for a second, two seconds, three seconds, before a familiar voice picked up the phone.

"Hello Dean," came back the voice of Castiel. Clear and bright on the other end of the line.

Elba's eyes spilled with tears.

"Castiel?" she replied after a long moment.

"Hello?" came his voice down the line. "Who is this?"

"Castiel…" said Elba, fighting back a cry. "It's me… Its' Elba."

"Elba?" came Castiel's voice.

There was a long pause.

"Oh Elba!" he cried. "I remember you now."

Elba's eyes darted back and forth. Remember her? What was going on? "Castiel, where are you?" she said in a pleading voice.

Castiel let out a chuckle.

"I'm here, at the hospital, with Meg," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm trying to get her to play Twister with me but she is refusing."

"M-Meg," asked Elba shaking her head. "The demon?"

"Yes," replied the male angel, "she's taking care of me. You should visit us. Dean and Sam know where we are. That way we could all play Twister!"

Elba choked down tears. "Castiel…" she began, but she was cut off.

"Sorry, I have to go, Meg is here and she's brought Mouse Trap."

And with that the line went dead.

Elba's mouth gaped in shock as tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

"Elba seems to be coping well," said Dean, tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, given the circumstances," replied Sam. He turned to look at his brother. "Why did you lie to her? About Cas?"

Dean gave a shrug. "Do you really think it's a good idea? Her knowing that he's alive? You've seen the state he's in."

"I get it, but don't you think she has the right to know?" said Sam imploringly.

"Of course," murmured Dean. "But we should give it some time. See if he turns into our Cas again, y'know?"

Their conversation was cut short by Sam's phone vibrating in his pocket. He frowned at the screen before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sam," came Elba's voice from the other end. "Dean left his phone here, at my place."

Her voice sounded almost shaky down the line.

"Dude, you left your cell at Elba's," said Sam to his brother, putting his hand over the mouthpiece.

"That's fine, I've got spares," said Dean glancing at Sam. "But tell her not to look through my photos. Some of them are…ahem…personal…"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking his hand away from the phone.

"Don't worry about it El. He says he'll pick it up next time were in town," replied Sam.

There was a long pause.

"Elba? You still there?" asked Sam with a frown.

Another moment passed before Elba's voice was heard, this time clear and angry.

"You're coming back here, both of you," she said demandingly. "And you're taking me to Castiel."

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who alerted\favourited this story.**

* * *

The Winchester's didn't even need to knock on Elba's front door before it was hauled open in front of them.

Before them stood a furious-looking Elba, her eyes red and sore, with tear tracks that streaked her porcelain face.

She was gazing at them angrily, her arm propping herself up against the door. Sam narrowed his eyes at her? "Are you…. are you drunk?" he asked.

"We've been gone like a half hour?" said Dean incredulously as Sam pushed his way past her into her little apartment.

She swayed slightly as her arm broke contact with the door.

Sam snatched up a half drunk bottle of vodka from the table. "All your money goes on food and clothes, does it?" he said shaking his head.

Elba scowled. "Don't you dare lecture me, Sam Winchester!" she said loudly. "You were the ones who lied to me."

Dean shook his head. "I know, Elba honey, were-"

She turned on him, a furious look upon her face. "Don't you dare Dean. Don't honey me. When were you going to tell me that he was still alive? Huh?"

Elba stared hard into Dean's eyes. The elder Winchester, rubbed his face with his hand. "Look we found him, but he wasn't the Cas you knew-" he began but Elba cut across him sharply.

"I loved him!" she cried stepping forward, squaring up to Dean. "I loved him Dean. But as usual it always has to be about you."

Dean's demeanour hardened slightly, he lowered his chin. "Fine! You want to go and see him, then we'll take you there. Take you to see just how messed up he is," he yelled. "But for the record I was just trying to protect you. I saw how you were with him at the end. You told me you barely recognised him anymore. That he was obsessed with consuming those souls and becoming the new God. I just didn't want to see you hurtin' like you were back then."

Elba's lip trembled but her eyes remained fixed on Dean, even when silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I have to see him Dean," she said her voice breaking.

Dean blinked heavily before pulling her towards him into a tight embrace. He chanced a glanced over at Sam who was chewing his lip.

"Come on," uttered Sam as the pair finally pulled away. "Let's get you sobered up and we can drive to the hospital."

Elba nodded as the younger Winchester headed into the kitchen to get the angel a large glass of water.

* * *

"Well, here we are," said Dean as the Impala came to a halt outside a tall building, its façade filled with tiny windows. He turned in his seat to look at the blonde angel.

Elba was staring out of the car window and into the dark treeline beyond the hospital fence. She looked as though any moment she was going to make a run for it.

"Elba?" said Dean, causing her to jump and turn her head violently towards him. "We're here."

She nodded and gave a small sniff but didn't move.

Dean glanced up at his brother. "Sammy will you give us a minute."

Sam let out an annoyed sigh before exiting the car.

Dean waited until Sam slammed the door shut behind him before he spoke.

"El, sweetheart, you don't have to this," he muttered, his body twisted around to face her in the seat.

She lifted her eyes and her gaze met his. "I have to Dean."

Dean's eyes fell to lap for a moment before he lifted his gaze towards her once again. "Do you remember what you said to me, when Cas was off on his mission, killing all those people?" Elba stared up at Dean sadly. "You said that you couldn't love him anymore. Not after he abandoned you…. forgot about you."

Elba slowly nodded, tears spilling from her eyes.

"He just left me Dean," she said sadly, tilting her head, "and I've just got to know why."

"I know," uttered the ender Winchester with a nod, biting his cheek.

Elba turned and reached for the door handle, making to get out of the Impala, but she paused. "I don't love him," she said glancing up at Dean. "Not now. Not anymore. But I've just…. I've got to see him…"

* * *

The building was dark and cold inside. Dean and Sam walked either side of Elba, both brandishing weapons which swung from their arms.

Elba wiped her tear tracked cheeks with her sleeve. All these human emotions were getting the better of her. Part of her wished she had never come to earth, never found herself part of these human's lives. But where would she be without them? Probably being ordered around and intimidated by the higher angels up in Heaven. She remembered the fear that she felt surrounded by the likes of Michael and in contrast how warm and comforting Dean's embrace had been earlier. The only other person she had felt warmth like that from was Castiel, but the memory of how he had betrayed her, stabbed through her like a knife.

They turned a corner and found themselves in a brightly lit dayroom filled with soft chairs and small tables. A space had been cleared in the corner of the room, where a large Twister mat was now spread.

"He's here," said Elba gazing around and coming to a halt in the centre of the room.

The Winchester's peered around just as a sudden voice came from behind them.

"Hello Winchesters…"

"Hello Meg," said Dean gritting his teeth, as they all swung around to face the female demon.

"Oh, I see you've brought Cas' ex along," she said in a mocking tone. "Trying to pull out the big guns to get him to come with you?"

Elba almost snarled in fury, striding forward, past the two brothers, to come face to face with the demon before her. "Where is he?" she growled.

"Well hold your horses there Tweety-Bird-" Meg began before Elba snapped across her.

"Tell me where he is or I'll rip you limb from limb," she said dangerously.

Meg's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I don't think you'll be doing that, the word from my Unicorn is that you've lost your mojo and I could snap your neck before you could even try and stop me."

Elba paused for a moment before smiling at Meg. "You're right," she said in a deadly voice. "My grace is gone. I can do nothing to you. But that doesn't mean they can't."

She gestured to the Winchester's behind her who she knew were hiding weapons of various size and calibre all about their persons.

She saw Meg's eyes twitch, eyeing up the two boys.

"No one will lay a hand on Meg," came a sudden voice.

Elba swung around. Her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

Castiel.

There he was. Just there. After all this time.

Elba felt tears once again flowing from her eyes. She was so torn. He was her Castiel, the one she had followed, devoted her existence to but he had betrayed her. Abandoned her. And here he was, defending that demon.

"Castiel," said Elba, taking a step forward. "It's me."

Castiel's eyes were suddenly on her. He frowned. "I'm sorry? Have we met?"

Elba's lip quivered.

"Cas, this is Elba," said Dean gesturing to her. "Remember?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her, tilting his head to the side. "Yes, Elba… I… I think I remember now." He looked over at Meg uncertainly.

Elba glanced between the two of them, shaking her, so confused at the situation.

She turned on Meg. "What have you done to him?"

Meg smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't do anything to him, sweetie," she said. "Clarence here is just recovering."

Elba scowled, shifting past Meg and moving over towards Castiel.

"Cas-" she began, as the male angel suddenly reached out towards her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

Elba looked up desperately into his eyes, hoping he could see her, remember her, remember the time they had spent together.

He smiled down at her, blinking heavily, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Elba…. Would you like to play Twister with me?"

* * *

**Please leave me a review! Would love to hear some feedback and your thoughts on whether I should continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to ILoveThee for reviewing!**

* * *

Dean found Elba leaning up against the wall in the darkened corridor. Her face was turned away from him but he could tell that she was crying.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. He knew how much the former angel must be hurting right now.

He said nothing, just gripped one of her hands in his own and pulled her towards him.

Elba looked up into his eyes for a moment as if searching his soul. He raised his other hand to her pale cheek, rubbing away stray tears with his rough thumb.

"Dean," she whispered, covering his hand with her own.

A shudder convulsed through his body as she said his name and his heart pounded faster in his chest.

"Take me home…please," she uttered sadly.

Dean nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

It was morning by the time they two Winchester's finally set out on the road again.

They had dropped Elba back at her apartment. She had barely spoken the entire journey home and spent the whole time with her eyes in her lap.

As the two brothers left, Sam had said they would drop by soon to see how she was doing, but Elba had merely shaken her head.

"Don't," she had uttered sadly. "I need some time on my own."

Now Dean was sat in the Impala, the sun rising in the early morning sky, as his brother snoozed in the passenger seat beside him.

Dean rubbed his stubbly cheeks with his hand, thinking about the events of the previous night. As much as he understood why Elba had said those things, why she had refused to see the Winchesters again, his heart broke a little.

That was another person that didn't want to be in his life. Another person that had left because of who they were and what they were involved in.

Dean let out a difficult breath.

He thought about the moment he and Elba had shared in that hospital corridor but a few hours earlier. How it had felt to be close to her. Her smooth skin against his, his hand in hers…

Dean revelled in that moment, his heartbeat quickening slightly, before he shook himself.

He had to stop. She had been Castiel's. Devoted to him. Dean was just….well, Dean.

And besides, she didn't even want to see him. Not anymore.

Dean grinded his teeth and pressed his foot down on the accelerator, the Impala speeding off into the early morning haze.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you'd like me to continue :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to ILoveThee for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

**One year later**

Elba stood at the counter of the diner running a damp cloth over a dark brown coffee stain.

It was almost midnight. The ex-angel stifled a yawn and glanced over to where the last customer of the night was just finishing off his cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna head head off," came the voice of Howie, the diner's chef, from behind her. "You ok to lock up on your own?"

Elba gave a tired nod. "Yeah, fine," she said stretching and giving Howie a wave. "See you tomorrow."

She sucked in a deep breath, gave another stretch, before clearing the counter of the last of the plates and dishes. She turned around, filling up the dishwasher.

She hated the late shift. Hated the dark and the quietness. It seemed like that all her life was filled with lately. Just her alone with her thoughts.

She had made a few friends in town but the days were still lonely and the nights even worse.

"Where do you want this?" came a sudden voice from behind her.

Elba gave a gasp and spun around, only to come face to face with the customer, she was forgotten was even still here.

He was short, with brown hair covered in grey flecks that stuck out from under a scruffy baseball hat.

"Sorry," she said, clutching at her heart. "I forgot anyone was still here."

He smiled at her, small wrinkled appearing at the corners of his eyes. He held out the empty coffee mug towards her.

Elba smiled back reaching out for the mug but suddenly the man's other hand reached out and grabbed Elba's forearm.

She shrieked and tried to pull away but his hand remained tightly fastened around her arm.

Here face paled as she looked up towards him just as his eyes flickered black in their sockets.

"You don't want to go home just yet do you?" he said with a dangerous grin, tugging her towards him.

She could feel his hot breath on her face as she struggled and tried to pull away.

"L-Let me go," she said wincing, his fingernails digging into her skin.

The demon grinned and bared his teeth, moving closer to her.

"She said let her go you son of a bitch," came a sudden voice from behind them.

The demon swung around just as a metal barstool collided with his face.

The demon fell to the ground, losing his grip on Elba's forearm.

Elba looked up in shock to see Dean Winchester standing before her, dirty and bloodied.

"Dean," she said in awe, stumbling away from the demon at her feet. Dean breathed heavily, his eyes still on the demon.

The demon's head swung around to face them. "Winchester," it said, its black eyes widening. It made to crawl away but Dean began advancing on it. But before Dean could even raise an arm however, the demon opened its mouth wide and a plume of black smoke erupted from its mouth and disappeared out under the door.

Elba stood for a moment staring at the door before turning to face Dean.

His clothes were torn and his face and hands bruised and he looked exhausted. More exhausted that Elba had ever seen him.

He gave a shaky breath before lowering his eyes to his clenched fists.

"Dean?" said Elba quietly, stepping over to him. She raised her hand to his cheek. At this contact Dean immediately raised his head, gazing into her eyes.

He looked so lost.

"Come on," she said softly.

* * *

Elba sat on the bed in her tiny bedroom. Dean was in the shower washing what looked like months' worth of mud and grime off his skin.

He hadn't said a word since saving her life at the diner. She had coaxed his jacket from his stiff shoulders, placed the bag, that judging by its contents did not belong to him, onto the floor and pulled some clean clothes from it.

What had happened to him? She hadn't seen either of the Winchesters in just under a year. A few times she had tried calling them but neither brother had answered her. She had regretting telling them she didn't want to see them again. She knew that had been a mistake as soon as the boys had left her apartment on the night she had last seen them.

She gave a sigh as she heard the shower get turned off. A few moments later Dean emerged a towel wrapped around his waist. His body was scratched and huge bruises covered his chest. His eyes blinked wearily.

Elba's heart caught in her throat as she stared at him. She gave a gulp before righting herself. "I got some fresh clothes out of your pack," she uttered staring at his sad face. "But you might want to get some rest." She gestured to the bed.

Dean nodded and sat on the edge of the soft mattress as Elba moved to the door.

"Thanks," he uttered quietly as Elba glanced towards him. She gave a nod, before closing the door behind her.

Out in the corridor she leant up against the door and gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean blinked his eyes open. A bright stream of warm light entered his gaze.

He sighed and basked in the warmth of the room and the soft white pillows beneath his head.

There was a sudden quiet knock on the bedroom door as Dean remembered where he was. He pulled his stiff body up into a sitting position as Elba's head appeared around the door.

"Hi," she said softly, stepping into the room.

"Morning," replied Dean, his voice hoarse.

He stared up at her, her caramel blonde hair was longer now and her skin more tanned than it had been when they had first met.

Dean had no idea why but his first instinct after escaping purgatory had not been, for once, going to Sammy. But to walk miles on aching limbs just to see her. Elba. Her face was all he could think about whilst in Purgatory. He didn't want to admit to himself the reason why.

"It's three in the afternoon actually," said Elba with a small smile. "You must have been exhausted."

Dean ran a hand over his face. "Yeah I guess I was."

Elba narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head. "Dean where were you? What happened? Where's Sam?"

"Sam's fine… I think… he's down in Louisiana," he uttered matter of factly. "In fact, I should probably go find him."

Dean made to haul the covers off himself and get to his feet but Elba stopped him.

"Dean, wait. I don't understand. What happened to you? Your clothes… they were torn to shreds and your bruises…"

He gaze traced over the purple welts across Dean's lean torso. She raised her hand and ran her fingers across his shoulder and neck where a deep gash lay angry.

Dean shuddered at her touch, closing his eyes and giving a gulp.

Her fingers remained there as he opened his mouth and began to tell her, tell her everything. About Purgatory, about Benny… about Cas. All the while her digits lightly, absent-mindedly, grazing his collar bone.

When he had finished, her hand pulled away and Dean locked eyes with hers.

"So now, here I am," he muttered, his head reclining back. It felt good to finally tell someone about what had happened there. To get it all off his chest at last.

Elba let out a long breath. Her eyes were filled with tears that didn't want to spill from her eyelashes.

She got to her feet, her hands rubbing her hips. She stared out of the sunlit window

Dean's eyes followed her, taking in ever part of her. The way the light fell on her skin, how a non-existent breeze seemed to flutter through golden strands of long wavy hair. A golden haze seemed to fall around her. To him now, she looked more like an angel than she ever had when she first came to earth.

She turned suddenly as if she had read his thoughts. Dean flushed.

"Are bacon and eggs okay for you?" she asked quietly, cocking her head. It didn't really seem to be a question however, as before he got a chance to answer, Elba had left the room.

He had to stop this, he thought to himself, pinching the bridge of nose.

* * *

Elba opened the fridge with shaking hands, not wanting to think on the things Dean had just told her. Especially the fate of Castiel.

But it was difficult to shake thoughts such as these from her mind.

She hated the breadth of emotion that came with being a human. The hurt and the pain that came with caring about people you cared for. People you once…

Elba closed her eyes. She couldn't think about that. Not right now.

"Hey, El," came a sudden voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Dean walking into her tiny kitchen, shucking a plaid shirt over his bare shoulders. Elba caught herself staring at his tanned skin for far longer than she should have and glanced away embarrassedly.

"I'm going to head off, thanks for the offer of breakfast but I really should hit the road if I want to be in Louisiana to find Sam by tonight," said Dean, manovering nearer to her, doing up his buttons almost excruciatingly slowly.

Elba gave a nervous gulp. What was wrong with her?

"Are you sure?" she replied as he lingered ever closer.

Her heart began to race.

Dean leaned in close to her, his warm breath accidentally caressing her neck. "Yeah, thanks for letting me stay."

He pressed a light kiss to her cheek and Elba felt herself shudder.

Her cheeks flushed almost instantly and her blue eyes seemed to catch his heavy lidded gaze as he pulled away from her.

Before she knew what had happened, he was at the door, pulling his pack onto his shoulder.

He shot her a grin. "I'll call you when I get there."

And with that Dean was gone.

* * *

Dean stepped out into the warm afternoon sun and gave a heavy sigh.

Why had he run out like that? He cursed himself for being so impulsive. Part of him wanted to turn around and go right back in but he knew it was too late.

He couldn't handle letting people in. His words had spilled out, all his worries, all his emotions. He had revealed to Elba, things he wouldn't even tell Sammy.

He ran and hand over his stubbly face ad gave a long sigh.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all those who followed and favourited!**

* * *

Elba lay in bed unable to sleep.

A soft breeze wafted into her warm bedroom, causing moonlight to trickle across the bedsheets that covered her slender body.

She turned over to lie on her side, hand under her face, gazing at the patches of pale light, moving across her bedroom floor.

It had been almost two days since she had seen Dean. He had left her home so suddenly she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye.

Cas was gone and Dean didn't know how to cope. Elba barely knew herself. She knew the grief hadn't hit her yet and when it did it would hurt like a dagger through her heart.

At the moment she was just numb. But she knew Dean was feeling the same. Both of them lost in this distant world…

Elba wondered if he had found Sam. Worry churned inside her stomach.

She shook herself. Dean was a grown man, a hunter, if anyone would be okay it would be him.

She blinked heavily.

Why did she care that much about Dean Winchester? He was just another human wasn't he?

But the problem was, now, so was she…

The warm breeze hit her face and she gave a grand sigh, wishing she could just drift off to sleep. She remembered the days, the centuries, where she could go without such trivial things like sleep or food or the contact of others.

But now she longed for the touch, the warm, the love of someone else…

An image of Dean flashed into her head. Her heart began to pound in her ribcage. The way his lips had grazed her cheek. The smell of his skin, warm and clean and musky. The way his muscles had moved under his tanned flesh as he pulled on his shirt.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken by a loud ringing.

She turned awkwardly to reach for her cell phone, vibrating across her bedside table.

She squinted against the artificial light upon the screen. She didn't recognise the number but pushed the button cautiously, lifting it to her ear.

"Hello?" said Elba propping herself up on her elbow.

There was a long pause, just silence. "Hello?" she repeated. Another few seconds passed with no reply. She was almost about to put the phone down when…

"It's me…" came Dean's voice from the other end of the line.

Elba faltered, her heart continuing to beat hard and fast.

"Dean," she replied after a moment. "I-Is everything okay?"

Dean's voice came back to her low and difficult. "Fine…" he uttered. "I didn't think you'd be awake."

She's eyes travelled to the clock on her dressing table. 03.26 it read.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, rolling onto her back, phone still pressed tightly to his ear.

Dean didn't reply.

Elba bit her lip.

"Did you find Sam?" she asked, her eyes on the ceiling.

There was a pause. "Yeah… he's just inside the motel we're at…"

"Where are you?" Elba asked concernedly.

"I couldn't sleep either," he muttered.

There was an awkward pause. Elba's eyes darted across the ceiling. Why was he calling her? Why now?

"Well…I should go…" said Dean, in almost a sad voice.

Elba frowned, it was as if he wanted something from her but had changed his mind.

"No!" she said before she could stop herself. There was an excruciating silence, Elba closed her eyes, cringing. "I want to come see you," said slowly.

It wasn't a lie, she did. Right now, there was nothing in this world she could think of, better than seeing the eldest Winchester brother.

There was no reply. Elba reddened. "I just have a week off and I wanted a bit of a change of scene," she said, speaking quickly. "I could get a bus-"

"Or I could come and pick you up?" said Dean suddenly, cutting across her before she had even finished her sentence.

Elba hesitated for a moment. "Um, a-are you close by?"

"Yeah, I could be there in an hour," he said quickly.

Elba propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Unless you want to wait until morning," came his voice down the line.

Elba widened her eyes. "No!" she replied a little too quickly. "Well, I mean, I can't sleep… and if you're close by…"

"Ok then," said Dean sounding instantly much chirpier and much more like his normal self. "Pack a bag and I'll see you in an hour."

And with that he was gone.

Elba slowly lowered the phone to her side, smiled and bit her lip.

She paused for a long moment staring down at the phone in her hand before suddenly springing to her feet and headed for the shower, not caring about what excuse she was going to give her boss to explain why she wasn't going to be at work for the next week.

* * *

Dean lowered the phone to his side, a happy grin upon his face. He leaned up against the Impala and gazed about wondering how he was going to kill an hour before driving the two minutes around the corner to pick up the former angel.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to Winchestergirl123 for reviewing, as well as all those of you_**_ **who favourited and followed.**_

* * *

Elba dumped a small bag full of clothes down at her feet, pulling on her coat as the bright lights of the Impala illuminated the window before her.

She couldn't help but let out a small smile as she grabbed for her bag, picked up her keys from the dresser and left her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

As Elba stepped out into the warm night air, the headlamps before her were switched off and her breath caught in her throat as Dean Winchester switched off the engine and stepped out of the car.

He stood before her for a long moment, his blue jacket thrown casually over a plaid shirt and his face still stubbly, before he moved forward as Elba did the same.

They embraced.

Dean taking Elba in his strong arms as her hands rested on his back. His face was in her blossomy hair and her visage caught in the curve of his neck, her eyes closed.

This time it was different. Different to a year ago when Dean had hugged her in the hospital after seeing Cas.

That had been comfort.

But this…

This was home.

Elba couldn't even comprehend how long they remained locked together. As one.

All she knew is that she never wanted it to be over.

After what felt like an eternity the pair finally pulled apart. Dean's eyes immediately fell to the floor.

Elba flushed.

The pair didn't say a work to each other for several long moments, before Elba finally turned to pick up the long abandoned pack that lay 5 feet away from her, where she had dropped it moments ago.

"So…" she said quietly, avoiding Dean's eye and heading towards the passenger door of the Impala. "Where are we headed?"

Dean glanced up at her as they both opened the doors of slick car. "Well I was thinkin' we drive to find Sam, then go for some breakfast?"

Elba smiled. "Sounds good."

Dean smiled back before they both hopped inside and closed the doors closed behind them. The minute they were shut in however, silence fell over the pair.

Elba's heart thumped. Being shut into the car, in such close proximity to Dean, their bodies close close….

She pulled her knees over to the side embarrassedly as Dean started the engine and pulled away.

* * *

Dean blinked his eyes heavily glancing to the side at the sleeping woman on his right.

Elba had crashed no more than ten minutes after she had got into the Impala.

Right now she looked completely content, something like a smile lingering at her rosebud lips.

Dean let out a heavy breath, turning his eyes back to the dark road. He had to stop all this.

But deep down he knew it was far too late. He had fallen for her a year ago and that desperateness to be close to her, to hold her, to be with her…. Well, that wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Winchestergirl123 for reviewing!**

* * *

Sam woke with a groan. Motel beds were the worst and somehow he always managed to get the bed with the springs that dug into his back.

He turned his head and his eyes landed on Dean's untouched bed.

Dean hadn't been the same since coming back from Purgatory, he had been quiet and subdued and all of this Benny business had just made it worse.

Late last night he had said he was heading out to pick up some beer for them both. That had been almost close to midnight.

Sam pulled himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs around to the side of the bed.

As he did, there was rattling of keys in the corridor outside and the door was suddenly pushed open.

"Morning Sammy," said Dean with a grin, flinging the motel room key down onto the table.

Sam opened his mouth, ready to ask his brother where he had been all night, when a slender figure appeared, silhouetted against the doorframe behind hm.

"Hello Sam."

"E-Elba!" said Sam, suddenly pulling the sheet over himself, trying to cover up his half naked body in the presence of the former angel. "What are you doing here?"

"I gave her a call and asked if she wanted to hang with us for a while," uttered Dean.

"In the middle of the night?" asked Sam with a bewildered frown, but Dean shot him down with a look.

"We were going to get some breakfast, you comin'?" said Dean, coolly skimming over the question.

Sam looked between the pair for a moment before finally answering. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

Dean gave a nod, before ushering Elba back out of the shabby motel room.

Sam sat for a while, a little bemused.

He hadn't seen the former angel in about a year and he was surprised that she was one of the people Dean had gone to so soon after his return from purgatory.

Sam gave a smirk. He had a good idea why.

Shaking his head he got to his feet, grabbing his toothbrush and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam strolled into the diner and his eyes settled on his brother and Elba, in a booth on the far side of the room. They were sat side by side, pouring over the menu, giggling at each other like schoolchildren. Dean's arm was draped haphazardly over the back of Elba's seat, their bodies turned in towards each other.

Sam smiled to himself, shaking his head.

They had no idea, did they?

Dean looked up as his younger brother approached. "Hey Sammy," he said with a grin, "Elba here says she can eat more pancakes that me."

Dean glanced at her and raised his eyebrows.

Elba gave him a playful shove. "What, you don't believe that I can?"

Dean cocked his head at her as Sam slid into the seat opposite the pair. "I believe that you'll try," he said nudging her back.

The pair grinned at each other as Sam rolled his eyes.

They definitely had no idea, he thought to himself, as the waitress appeared at the table.

* * *

For two days, Sam endured the giggling, until he finally snapped.

The trio were holed up in a shabby motel room, researching a case which involved the murders of three farmers and a missing girl who a local boy had sworn he'd seen levitating above her home.

Elba had a room next door to the two Winchesters, but at the moment, she was here sat on Dean's bed, a book propped open on her lap, as the older Winchester sat at her side.

Dean had spent the last thirty minutes, pointing to things in Elba's book and making comments about them, causing the pair to burst into bouts of laughter.

Sam who was sat at the table in the corner of the room, violently turned a page in the parchment text he was reading, in annoyance.

He gritted his teeth as another wave of giggles floated over from Dean's bed.

That was it.

"Will you guys quit it!" Sam yelled loudly, causing both Elba and Dean's smiles to disappear from their faces as they glanced up in shock.

"Quit what, Sammy?" asked Dean, leaning forwards, his eyebrows knitting together.

Sam swung around in his chair to face them. "I'm just saying, if you two want to quit flirting and perhaps maybe do some research, it would _really_ help."

Dean cocked his head as Elba gaped.

"W-We weren't flirting," said Elba staring wide eyed, eyes flickering between Sam and Dean. "W-We were just studying, right Dean?"

"Just ignore my brother, El. He just thinks he's being funny," said Dean shooting Sam a look. "…. but he's soooooo not."

He turned back to Elba but her face was still a picture of fright.

She got immediately to her feet, her book toppling to the floor. The boys stared up at her.

"I'm so sorry," she said grabbing her jacket from the bed. She looked at Dean, tears pricking at her eyes. "I-I never meant-"

But before she could finish her sentence, she had fled from the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

The sound of the door reverberated for a long moment. Dean slowly turned towards his brother and got to his feet.

He was angry.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he said pointing his finger threateningly at Sam.

Sam crossed his arms across himself defensively. "No, what are you playing at Dean? Do you forget that that girl is an ex-angel _and_ the girlfriend of one of your best friends."

Dean scowled, his nostrils flaring. "You have no idea, Sam. FYI, if anything she's his former girlfriend. And if you remember, Cas just left her. You have any clue what that did to her? How much it broke her?" Dean stared down at his brother furiously. "All I'm doing is being there for her when he wasn't."

And with that Dean stormed out of the motel room and into the cool night air.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much to Winchestergirl123 and Nellychick123 for reviewing.**

* * *

Dean stepped out into the cool night air and sucked in a long breath. He was furious with his brother. What had Sam been thinking, confronting the two of them like that?

There was nothing going on between them. They were just friends. Of course over the past few days he and Elba had had fun, they'd hung out, investigated a case and things had been…well…..nice.

And for once Dean had revelled in that. Revelled in having someone to talk to, to laugh with and sometimes even to flirt with.

But it was all harmless. Dean liked her, he couldn't deny that anymore but he wasn't going to get too involved. They were friends… Yeah… that's all…..just friends.

Dean was about to knock on the door of Elba's motel room when he heard a creak from far behind him.

Swinging around, he squinted through the darkness to see the slim figure of Elba, sitting on a creaking tyre swing in a small grassy area near to the motel.

He stuffed his hands into his the pockets of his jeans and strolled slowly over to her.

Elba was sat with her head leaning against one of the swing's chains, as it rotated back and forth in the breeze. Her hair was loose as always, and golden strands brushed over her bare shoulders. Her jacket lay abandoned on the floor to her side.

Dean stood behind her, close enough so that he could see several small freckles that dotted themselves across her shoulders and neck.

"Hey," he uttered quietly. He knew that she was already aware of his presence.

Elba stared ahead of her but didn't reply.

Dean came to stand at her side his hands gently grasping the metal chain, close to her head.

"El," said Dean with a sigh, running a hand across his face. "Just ignore Sam, he was just joking around."

Elba's eyes dropped to her lap. Slowly she gazed up at him, her eyes reflecting the light of the moon above them.

"It's probably best if I go home…" she uttered sadly. Her eyes dropped to her lap once again.

Dean frowned. He couldn't let her leave him again.

He moved suddenly and crouched down in front her.

"El…" he said shaking his head. A beat passed and he closed his eyes for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "…I have had the _best_ time these past few days…." Dean's heart pounded, "…with you…"

Elba glanced up slowly at him, she cocked her head to the side.

Dean held his breath, his heart still thumping within his ribcage.

Suddenly Elba's face broke into a soft smile. "I have too," she said in quiet voice that was almost a whisper.

Dean gave a grin, wrinkles appearing at the corners of his sparkling eyes.

A moment seemed to pass between them as they caught each other's eyes.

Both of them smiling, both of them happy, if only for a second.

Dean never got the chance to feel like this. He was always running for his life or spending lonely nights on the road.

No matter what the season the days always seemed dark to him. Full of nightmares and monsters and darkness…always darkness.

But these past few days with Elba….

Perhaps it was because she had been an angel, but every time she came into a room it was as though she filled it with light and warmth and every good memory from his life.

And Dean needed light.

That was why he had run to her the moment he had escaped the blackness that was purgatory.

Why the image of her was the one thing that kept him going for year.

She was the light he so desperately needed.

Their faces were close and the only sound was the rustling of the warm evening breeze in the grass behind them.

Dean's green eyes remained locked on Elba's ocean-blue ones, his breath catching in his throat.

There was so much he wanted to say to her right now. To do… but he found himself frozen like a rabbit in the headlights.

He was Dean Winchester. A self-proclaimed, yet very much proven, ladies-man. But this was different.

She was his light.

A pink flush seemed to rise from Elba's chest, up towards her face and she finally glanced away, still smiling.

Dean held his breath. He couldn't let this one chance slip through his fingers…not just yet…

"Elba, I-"

But before Dean could utter another word a high pitched shrieking filled the night.

The pair turned to see the eerie vision of a young girl floating through the sky towards them at least ten feet in the air. It was the girl from their case. Her arms were held out before her, as though reaching for them. Her mouth was hanging slack, a frightening scream emanating from it.

Dean immediately and without a second thought, grasped Elba's hand tightly in his own, pulling her up and from the tire swing.

Before they could move, a yellow stream of light was suddenly thrown behind them and the pair heard Sam's gruff voice as he exited the motel room. "What the hell?"

The girl was flying through the air quickly towards them. Dean backed up, dragging Elba with him and reached for his gun.

It wasn't there.

It was normally tucked away in the back of his jeans but he had earlier taken it out so that he could get comfy on the motel bed next to Elba.

Idiot, he thought to himself, cursing.

At the moment all he could do was run.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted back at his younger brother.

Instantly Sam read his mind, pulling out his gun and firing two shots through the air towards the floating girl.

The bullets met their target and the girl was launched a few feet backwards at the impacts, but she didn't seem deterred.

Dean continued to drag Elba backwards towards Sam and the motel.

The younger Winchester continued to shoot at the spectre, each time propelling her backwards slightly but that at the moment was all that seemed to be achieving.

Dean and Elba finally reached Sam and the motel room, both of them lunging inside. Dean let go of her hand and grabbed his gun from the table running out to join his brother.

"El, stay inside…" Dean yelled glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I can help," cried Elba running to the table where stacks of books lay piled high. "I know what that is."

"You know?" yelled Sam over the sound of the screaming girl, the two brothers were fending off with numerous bullets.

"It's ancient, a Yamranaa demon, it possesses and consumes souls, they were popular to summon around the times of the kings of old who liked them for the floating but not for the killing," said Elba, hurriedly flipping through the yellow pages of text.

"Any idea of how to get rid of her would be great," shouted Sam as the screaming suddenly became louder and the phantom came closer to the two boys.

Elba tossed one of the large leather bound books aside and searched through the pile on the table. Suddenly she stopped and turned on her heel, running towards the bed and to the book she had been reading earlier with Dean, which now lay on the floor where she had dropped it.

Grasping for it she began flipping through the pages, until-

"I found it!" she cried, running towards the door, book held up to her face, hurriedly reading the incantation.

At this, the floating girl's scream became more high pitched and she suddenly launched herself towards the two Winchesters. They could do nothing but stumble backwards, as her hands reached out towards them.

Then suddenly…poof. She was gone.

Dean turned towards Elba who had, fortunately, finished the incantation just in the nick of time. She gave him a relieved sigh which he reciprocated.

"You did well there, El," said Dean with a grin.

She smiled back. "Much better than you." She said wrinkling her nose.

Dean raised his eyebrows and gave a chuckle, shaking his head.

* * *

Sam glanced between the smiling pair, suddenly regretting his earlier jibe.

The way his brother looked at the former angel…

Sam grinned to himself, glancing at the floor.

He wouldn't press them again. He would leave them to it.

They'd figure it out eventually.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to ****LuvinYouWasRed**** for reviewing my last chapter and for all who followed and favourited!**

* * *

Elba sat in the back seat of the Impala, gazing out of the window at the setting sun.

Dean and Sam were driving her back to her tiny apartment. Back to her tiny life.

She desperately wished she could stay with the Winchesters, travel with them, but she knew it wasn't safe. Her helping out on that last case, well that had just been luck. Normally she would be of no use to the boys. She no longer had powers, nothing she could use to fight.

She couldn't be a burden on them, as wonderful as it had been to travel around with them this past week she knew it had to end.

Her life as an angel had been repetition and order and her life on earth this past year or so had been a little similar. Working, eating sleeping.

But life with the Winchesters…

That was chaos and excitement and exhilaration.

And Elba loved it. That was the life she wanted. Here with Sam and Dean on the open road.

Elba glanced up at Dean's face, reflected in the rear-view mirror.

An overwhelming desperateness to stay with him washed over her.

She bit her lip.

As if he had read her mind, Dean glanced back at her through the reflection. Their eyes met for a split second before Elba tore hers away.

The three of them were soundless as they pulled up to her apartment.

Reluctantly Elba stepped out of the car, pulling her small pack with her and gazing up at her building.

She felt the two boys appear at each shoulder.

She turned to Sam first.

The tall Winchester pulled her into a tight hug.

"Keep in touch, ok?" muttered Sam with a smile.

Elba nodded as Sam gave her shoulder a quick pat and moved around the Impala, leaving Dean and her alone for a moment.

The former angel glanced up to face the eldest Winchester brother.

Dean gave her a small smile.

"You got any more vacation days coming up?" he asked stepping close to her, his eyes roving across her features.

Elba gave a small shrug. "I don't know..." she murmured sadly.

Dean caught this immediately.

"Hey…" he said reassuringly in what was almost a whisper, he lifted up his hand and cupped her cheek gently.

Her eyes immediately flickered up and met his gentle, green ones.

"You don't have to go," he said imploringly. "You can come with me and Sam."

Elba shook her head. "I can't, Dean…" she uttered softly.

She desperately wanted to change her mind. To go with them…

Dean gave a small nod and dropped his hand from her cheek.

At this, Elba felt all the warmth disappear from her. All the warmth that had come into her life with Dean this past week.

She gazed up at him. So many feelings washing over her. A need that she could not understand.

"Dean," she uttered as he stared up at her. "I-"

She faltered and decided that this, right now, right here. This was not the right time.

Instead she just gave small sigh and a smile, pulling Dean into a tight embrace.

Dean paused for a second before wrapping his arms tightly around Elba's slender form.

She breathed in, taking in the smell of his skin, the warmth of his body…

She never wanted to let go…

"Ahem," came a sudden cough from Sam and the pair pulled quickly apart.

Elba grabbed her pack and gave a smile. Her face flushing.

"So, give me a call, if you're in the area," said Elba glancing between the two Winchesters as Dean opened his car door.

The two men grinned and nodded and with that Elba gave them both a small wave and headed up towards her apartment.

She couldn't look back. For she knew that if she did she would change her mind in an instant.

* * *

One week later.

Elba shoved open the door to her little apartment and stepped inside. She had just finished yet another late shift and she was exhausted.

She gave a sigh, flipping on the light-switch and flinging her bag and her jacket over the back of the sofa.

All she wanted to do right now was sleep. She pulled her hair out of its long ponytail letting it fall to her shoulders and wandered into the kitchen.

She pulled a glass from the drainer and held it until the faucet as her eyelids dropped. She needed her bed.

Taking a sip of water she turned around and froze….

The glass suddenly slipped from her fingers, hitting the floor with a crash.

Elba gaped.

Frozen to the spot.

"Hello Elba," came a voice she knew so, so well.

Elba faltered. Her breath catching in her throat.

Tears brimmed at her eyes.

"C-Castiel?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to ****ILoveThee**** and ****Winchestergirl123**** for reviewing!**

**Just a quick note to say that this fic does not follow the episode progression of season 8 directly and the timeline has indeed been messed around with to make it work for this story. Anyway back to the story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Elba gaped as she stared at Castiel. An angel she knew so well but now seemed so distant to her.

"Hello Elba," he repeated. "It's good to see you."

Elba shook her head. Her mouth moved but no words seemed to escape her lips.

Castiel took a step forwards but Elba instantly backed up, her back hitting the counter behind her. Castiel cocked his head sympathetically at her.

Elba's lip quivered as she started over at him.

"Dean told me you were in purgatory… that you were stuck there…." She fought back tears, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Castiel shook his head. "Dean got it wrong."

"H-How did you escape?" she asked, her voice, high and panicked.

Castel gave a sigh. "Its….. complicated," he uttered, glancing down at the floor.

Elba quickly wiped away tears from her eyes. She didn't want to show the angel before her just how much she was hurting right now.

"I came to see you, Dean and Sam told me that you'd be here," he said, suddenly moving towards her.

"Don't!" she cried, holding out her hand towards him. Tears escaped from her eyes.

Castiel froze.

"T-The glass," she said, softening slightly and gesturing to the floor where the smashed tumbler lay.

But that wasn't the real reason she hadn't wanted him to come closer. She was frightened, petrified of the feelings washing over her. Memories of what they once had been and how he had hurt her…

"I'll get a broom," she uttered, moving past him, keeping her distance but Castiel reached out and grabbed her hand.

Elba turned suddenly, trembling in his grasp.

"Elba…I-"

"Castiel... please… just don't…" she said shaking her head, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Castiel cocked his head at her, his brow furrowing. His eyes studied her face carefully.

"We should go and see Dean and Sam, they will show you how I have changed…" uttered Castiel suddenly causing Elba's eyes to widen.

She tried to pull away from him.

"No! Castiel I don't want-"

But before she could finish her protest, there was a flash of light and Elba felt her carpet beneath her feet.

* * *

"Hey Sammy, you seen my toothpaste?" asked Dean rummaging around in his wash bag.

The two brothers had just finished up a case and had both found themselves back at their motel, exhausted and aching.

They had a long drive back to the bunker tomorrow and both boys needed their beauty sleep.

The younger Winchester was sat on the bed pulling off his boots. "You can use mine," he muttered with a vague wave towards the bathroom.

Dean gave a nod and made to turn towards their en-suite when two figures suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What the hell?" said Sam suddenly gazing up, as Dean stopped in his tracks.

His heart felt like it had almost juddered to a halt.

Castiel and Elba stood before him. He couldn't help but notice her hand grasped within his.

Dean's eyes traced Elba's face, awash with tears. He could see her trembling.

She didn't turn to look at him, but she was breathing hard, and her eyes were fixed to Castiel.

"Castiel, not here please," she said shakily.

Castiel frowned at her. "I wanted to bring you here, Elba. I wanted to prove you in front of our friends that I have changed-"

Dean gritted his teeth and he clenched his fists. He could see tears running down Elba's cheeks. Right now, all he wanted to do was tear her away from the angel in front of her, the angel that was hurting her, even now.

Elba shook her head desperately.

"Please don't…" she uttered, trying to pull away from Castiel's grip.

"I _have _changed Elba. I care about you…" uttered Castiel.

Elba shook her head desperately, giving a stifled sob.

"…and I just want us to be together-"

"But I don't want to be with you!" yelled Elba suddenly.

The entire room fell silent. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

The only sound you could hear was Elba's heavy breathing as her chest rose and fell.

Castiel stared at her for a long moment before suddenly he pulled at her arm.

"We need to go somewhere too talk, in private," he muttered, glancing over at the two Winchesters.

Elba just had enough time to let out a "DON'T-" before her and Castiel disappeared in front of Dean and Sam's eyes.

"Elba!" shouted Dean moving forwards into the space the pair had vacated mere moments before. "Bring her back you son of a bitch!"

Dean stared around, his fist still tightly clenched. His heart was pounding inside his ribcage.

"Dean," said Sam incredulously, standing up suddenly. "She'll be okay, she's with Cas."

"You saw how she was with him," said Dean, pointing angrily at mid-air. "She was scared."

Dean moved to the table and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going after them," he muttered, eyes set into a frown.

"Dean they'll be ok," started Sam but Dean cut across him. "And besides you don't even know where they went-"

"I SAID I'M GOING AFTER THEM! Dean yelled.

Sam scowled, pointing a finger. "What is this really about Dean?"

Dean stopped and turned slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Dean, glaring at his little brother.

"Are you really worried about Elba's safety," began Sam, "or are you just worried that she's going to fall for Cas again?"

Dean stopped in his tracks.

He stared daggers at the youngest Winchester but didn't say a word.

He merely turned on his heel and hauled open the motel room door, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Nelllychick123 and MYA for reviewing! Hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Elba gazed around.

She and Castiel were now standing on the side of a darkened road, huge fir trees looming over them.

She tore her arm away from him angrily.

"What are you playing at Castiel?" she asked, tears still glistening on her cheeks.

Castiel cocked his head. "I'm not….playing…" he muttered, confused by her question.

Elba shook her head and turned away from him, staring into the blackness of the treeline.

The pair were silent for a long moment before Elba finally spoke.

"You just left me…" she uttered.

"I had no choice-" he began but Elba cut across him.

"Of course you had a choice. Everyone has a choice Castiel," she said, glaring at him over her shoulder. "But you chose those souls. You wanted to be the new god."

"I did all that for you-"

"No, that's what you told yourself, to justify what you were doing but remember, I pleaded with you to stop and you didn't," she uttered her voice breaking.

"Is that why you summoned Death to kill me?" said Castiel, with a frown.

Elba stared at him for a long moment, before turning back towards the tree line.

"Yes."

She was glad to be turned away. She was shaking like a leaf and tears ran from her eyes.

All the pain and the hurt that he had given her…she thought she was over that. That she had no more tears yet to cry. Yet here she was, being torn apart from the inside out again….by him.

"I loved you Elba," said Castiel taking a step toward her.

"You loved me?" she said spinning around, her eyes wild. "You forgot about me!"

She jabbed her finger at him. "You were in that hospital with that demon whore for weeks and when Dean and Sam took me to you, you didn't even recognise me! You broke my heart Castiel and I can't forgive you for that."

Sadness lingered on Castiel's face. He gazed at Elba long and hard.

"I never meant-"

"But you did, Castiel," tears poured from her cheeks. "You've hurt me so much. I just cant let you in again. Not ever."

Castiel looked as if he were about to say something but the words never seemed to come. Instead there was a sudden flutter of wings and Elba found herself standing alone on the side of an empty road.

Castiel was gone.

Elba let out a difficult breath and wiped tears from her cheeks, glancing up and down the darkened road.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets. All she had on was her little white waitress dress and the wind had picked up.

She felt the remnants of tonight's tips from the diner, jangling in her pockets.

Her job, her apartment… that life felt so distant to her now. That had been an escape. An escape from all she had been hiding from for this past couple of years. But now all that weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She let out a long breath and gave a sniff.

She would be ok. She knew that now.

Choosing a direction, she began to walk.

* * *

The Impala screamed down the highway.

Dean's face was set.

Worry consumed him.

He would find Elba, whatever it took.

His heart pounded in his chest. All he knew was that he didn't' want to lose her, not now…not ever….

Dean swerved around a corner as a loud ringing suddenly filled the Impala.

Dean lifted his cell phone to her ear. "Sam, I told you-"

"Dean," came a sudden quiet voice from the other end. "It's me."

The eldest Winchester paled. "E-Elba?" he began, his voice breathy. His heart was pounding hard inside his ribcage. "Are you ok?"

There was a second of silence before Elba spoke. "I'm at a payphone, near a place called…. 'White Rock Ridge' I think the sign says…"

Dean noticed that she hadn't answered the question.

"We drove past there on the way into town, I'lll be ten minutes. Don't move."

* * *

Elba slowly dropped the phone back on the receiver. She stared around at the dark, misty forest road.

She smiled as she thought of Dean. His was one of three telephone numbers she knew by heart. And of him, Sam and Castiel she would be his first choice every time.

She blushed, realising this. She knew those little butterflies she got when he entered the room. She knew the way her heart seemed to beat twice as fast when he smiled at her.

Elba gave a sad sigh. She had to stop all this. This was Dean. He would never feel the same…

She crossed her arms over her chest and leant up against the phone booth.

* * *

The Impala roared around the winding forest road.

Turning the bend, Dean saw her…

Elba.

Just standing there, arms crossed over herself, trying to keep out the cold.

And it suddenly hit him.

All his emptiness that had been filled by her and there was one reason why…

His heart jumped within his chest and his mouth grew dry as he pulled up the Impala a few feet away from her.

He knew what this was… he had felt it a long time ago with Lisa…

But Dean had been so lonely for so long…

He turned off the engine and got out of the car.

He wanted to go to her, to embrace her but Elba ran suddenly and without warning into his arms.

Dean's back hit the Impala door or impact but he didn't care.

He merely buried his face in her blossomy hair and wrapped his arms around her slender form.

"Hey," he managed to mumble quietly into her hair.

He gently pulled away after a long moment and stared into her eyes. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

But Elba shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Dean," she said staring up at him. "I really am."

To Dean's shock, she smiled up at him shyly.

Dean gazed down at her.

Their faces were close.

He could feel her cold breath on his face.

This was it.

His heart pounded furiously in his chest….

Dean leant forwards….

But the pair were suddenly hit by the full beams of a car's headlights.

A white pickup screamed past them and in that one second the moment had gone.

Dean let Elba from his arms and she moved quickly around to the passenger door.

Dean rubbed his face with his hand, groaning internally.

"We should go get some pie," he muttered gruffly.

Elba gave a smile. "Sure, sounds good," she said nodding and hopping into the Impala.

Dean gave a sigh and yanked open his door. He hoped, for his sake, that pie would solve everything.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to MYA and Winchestergirl123 for reviewing my last chapter!**

* * *

Dean pulled up the Impala to the front of the motel and turned off the ignition.

Here, he and Elba sat in silence for a long moment. The pair had been quiet since she had got into his car. They had picked up a slice up cherry pie from a gas station a couple of miles back but the cartons both sat on the back seat, untouched.

Dean kept his hands on the steering wheel and turned to look at Elba. She was quiet but surprisingly there were no tears, no sobs, no sad features. She just looked tired, like all this had really taken it out of her.

"I think the desk clerk has shut up shop for the night," said Dean, gesturing to the darkened windows of the motel reception. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep in the car."

Elba turned her head to face him. She stared at him, her eyes roving across his features, as if truly seeing him for the first time.

It was a long moment before she finally spoke.

"I want to stay with you," she said placing her hand gently on his arm.

Dean stared suddenly at the contact.

"…Please," she uttered. "Don't leave me."

She looked as though she wanted him to do something and right now, Dean wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms but all he could seem to manage was a gruff- "Sure."

Elba gave a relieved smile.

She opened the car door as Dean followed suit.

As he stepped into the cool night air, he suddenly felt a presence at his side and felt Elba's hand slip warmly into his. As if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Dean's heart thumped and he bit his lip, supressing a small smile as the pair headed up towards the boy's motel room.

As Dean pushed open the door he found the entire room in darkness. In the dim moonlight streaming in from the open door the pair could see Sam lying stretched out on the bed in the far corner, a book propped open against him. A soft snoring could just be heard.

Dean placed his keys gently down onto the table before turning back to Elba, who broke her hand away from his as she sat down on the side of the other empty bed.

She kicked off her shoes, her eyes drooping. She looked more and more exhausted with every moment that passed…

She glanced up at him and smiled gently.

Dean stood for a moment, feeling an awkward as a teenager, as Elba shifted up the bed, coming to rest her head against the soft pillow. She pulled her body to one side, making room for them both on the tiny bed.

Dean gave a nervous gulp before removing his flannel shirt, revealing a white tshirt beneath. He pulled off his boots and moved over to the bed.

Gently, he came to lie bedside Elba, his face and body merely a couple of inches away from hers, but neither of them touching.

Both of them just happy to be in each other's presence.

Dean's eyes met with Elba's in the gloom of the darkened motel room.

She stared back at him, blinking heavily.

He wanted to take this moment….to pour his heart out to her… to tell her exactly how he felt…

But as Elba's eyes blinked closed once more, they did not re-open.

Dean heard her breathing becoming rhythmic and deep and he knew she was asleep.

Dean smiled to himself before he could help it and closed his eyes, allowing to sleep to wash over him tooo.

For him, it would be the best night's sleep he had had in a very, very long time.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean blinked open his eyes as a warm shaft of sunlight shifted over his face.

It took a moment for him to realise where he was and what he was looking at.

Right in front of his eyes lay the sleeping form of Elba. She was perfectly still, save from the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

Dean's eyes roved across her features, so perfect in the hazy morning light.

But Dean's attention was suddenly caught be a loud 'AHEM' from behind him.

The eldest Winchester twisted around coming face to face with his brother Sam, who was sat on the bed behind him, grinning.

"Morning," said Sam playfully. "I take it you found her OK then?"

He nodded towards the sleeping form of Elba, who lay, angelic in white, besides Dean.

"Keep your voice down," murmured Dean with a frown, pulling himself into a sitting position.

At this movement, Elba stirred.

Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother and continued to grin, getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket.

Elba stretched and blinked open her eyes. It took her a moment to adjust before she smiled up at Dean and Sam.

"Moooorning," said Sam smugly as Dean shot him a look.

"Hi," uttered Elba, shyly, pulling herself up and smoothing down the creases that had appeared on her little white dress.

There was a moment of silence between the trio. Dean could have killed his brother for the smug look he was giving him right now.

"You mind if I take a shower?" Elba asked quietly, blue eyes gazing up at them.

"Yeah sure," said Dean with a soft smile. "Sam and I… we'll make ourselves scarce."

Elba gave a kind nod as the boys made for the door.

* * *

The Impala pulled up over the scrubbed grass beside the looming bunker.

"So this place is yours now?" asked Elba, staring up at the well-covered building with awe.

"Yeah, well we're 'legacies' apparently," said Sam with a shrug. "So I guess we'll make the most of having a base while we can."

Elba and the two Winchester's had been on the road for several hours, with a short stop of in a small town so that Elba could buy herself a hairbrush, a tank top and a pair of jeans. The two boys had promised to show her the Men of Letter's hideout and now, here they finally were.

The three of them made their way out of the car and into the bunker.

Inside, Dean flipped on the lights which caused a low humming sound and for the whole area to suddenly illuminate with a warm glow.

Elba's eyes widened and Dean stared at her from the corner of his eye, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Wow, this is incredible," uttered Elba in disbelief, staring around. She walked ahead of them down the steps, running her hand across the metal banister, taking everything in.

"Pretty frikkin' cool, right?" said Dean glancing at her.

Elba could only manage a nod as she walked up the few steps to an area, which pretty much served as the Winchesters' office.

She stared around, running her fingertips over the smooth, leather lined desks.

"D-Do you think it would be….okay… if I….if I…" she paused, chewing on her lip before turning to the two brothers. "….if I could stay here…with you guys for a while?"

The two Winchesters glanced at each other.

Sam smirked, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Of course you can stay," he said with a nod and a smile.

Dean grinned. "Yeah it would be good to have you around," he agreed, his heart beginning to pound.

He silently cursed his own body, imaging the sound to be almost deafening in the echoey bunker.

But thankfully, neither Elba or Sam noticed.

* * *

The three of them had whiled the day away. Elba who was still avoiding the subject of Cas, was happy, for the first time in a long time.

She laughed and joked with the two Winchester's over their proposed cleaning schedules, about Dean's choice of takeout and about her not knowing what a corkscrew was.

They had grabbed some lunch, watched TV and just for once they were normal people, living normal lives.

It was late in the evening by the time Elba finally found herself a bedroom. It was bare, save for a bed, a couple of lamps and a small bureau.

She headed down the narrow tiled corridor until she found a door labelled- laundry room. Here she was able to find some fresh sheets and quickly made up the bed. She smiled to herself as she plonked herself down onto it, bouncing up and down gently, feeling its softness beneath her.

She heard a distant laughter wind its way down the corridor. She grinned as she thought of Dean still watching Planet's Funniest Animals upstairs.

His smiling face appeared in her mind's eye. The way his grin caused wrinkles around his eyes to appear…. The way his green eyes sparkled….

Elba shook herself, biting her lip.

As if a guy like him would ever be interested in a fallen angel like her.

She had seen him with women at bars over the years, heard the stories Sam and Bobby would tell… She was no match for women like that. She had barely learned what it was to be human, Dean wouldn't see in her, what he saw in those women.

Elba stared down at her hands, cupped in her lap.

She so desperately wanted to be close to him. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her once again.

She felt so safe around him…

So warm and so, so happy… For the first time in a long time.

She knew that nightmares were ready to haunt her at any moment as soon as her eyes were shut. But Dean could stop all that, he could drive away the fear and the pain, leaving only love…

Elba gave a sad sigh and gazed towards the open doorway.

* * *

It was 1am.

Dean could run on a few hours sleep at the best of times, and lazy days like the one he had just had made him restless.

Content, yet restless.

He was now sprawled across his bed, one arm behind his head, headphones on, playing classic rock directly into his ears.

He closed his eyes, letting the slow guitar riff lull him, as he tapped his fingers along to the beat.

A long moment passed before Dean suddenly noticed a change in the air.

Something in the room was different.

His eyes snapped open and he reached for his gun, sitting up straight and pointing it at the figure in the doorway.

Dean suddenly came face to face with Elba who was stood beside the open door, her eyes wide.

He immediately lowered his gun and pulled his headphones off with his free hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" started Elba, looking frightened. "I-I just saw your light was on…. I-I couldn't sleep…."

She looked scared, hands scrunching the sleeves of flannel Men of Letters-embroidered pyjamas, that were way too big for her.

"I-I should go-"

She made to turn on her heel and leave but Dean stopped her.

"Hey-" he started but his words faltered. He desperately wanted her to stay, he just didn't know how to make that happen. "Y-You wanna sit down?"

Elba gave a small, shy smile.

Dean scooted over making room for her beside him on the bed.

She plopped down in front of him pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, bowing her head slightly, gazing up at him. "I just- I-I couldn't sleep."

It sounded as if for a moment she was about to say something else but her eyes fell to his headphones.

Without asking she lifted them onto her ears. She smiled and glanced at him.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her and mimed a thumbs up action.

Elba narrowed her eyes at him teasingly before lifted the headphones from her ears. "I'd give that one a six out of ten," she said grinning, poking her tongue between her teeth.

"A six? You've got to be kidding me," he uttered playfully. "That is at least a 9!"

Elba wrinkled her nose. "Six and a half then."

Dean chuckled. "Ok, come here, I'll find you one you'll like."

He beckoned her closer, scrolling through his ipod. When he had chosen a song, he lifted the headphones back onto her head.

As he did so, his hands brushed the hair from Elba's face and she stared up at him silently as the slow rock song began to play.

Their eyes met and Dean took in their closeness at that moment.

He gently brushed his thumb against her cheek. Right then, he could think of nothing more he wanted to in this world, than to bring his lips to hers.

But he was Dean Winchester. He was broken and damaged.

She had been an angel. To him, the most perfect being in existence. She would never look at him that way. Elba had been with Castiel, one of the most powerful beings ever to have lived. And Dean was just…..well, human. Just a stupid human, who lived out of motel rooms and ate at run down Diner's in the middle of nowhere.

She would never feel the same….

Dean pulled his hand away and glanced down at his lap, but to his surprise Elba shifted her body, coming to rest at Dean's side, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

For a moment, Dean remained shell-shocked before he suddenly glanced down her.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself, and with that, Dean lifted up his arm and laid it gently across Elba's shoulder.

She didn't look up at him she merely shifted closer to him, resting her head on his broad chest.

Dean smiled contentedly as he tapped his fingers against Elba's arm to the beat of the tinny soundtrack floating out from Elba's headphones.

And like this they remained for the entire night. The song ending and both of them drifting off to a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much to ****Winchestergirl123**** and YourTruly98 for reviewing!**

**Cute little filler chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Every night for the next week Dean and Elba slept in the same bed.

Dean called it comfort. Elba called it protection. But neither mentioned this to the other.

Each evening, as midnight ticked by Elba would walk down the long, cold corridor usually under the pretence of fetching a glass of water or grabbing her book. But she never seemed to make it to the kitchen _or_ the library…

Some night's she would hop up onto Dean's bed, the pair giggling and laughing over some silly thing for hours before falling to sleep, smiles upon their faces.

Other night's they were both quiet. Perticularly after a hunt one evening when Dean came back bruised and entirely exhausted. He and Elba had just sat, listening to quiet music drift from the stereo, both desperate to feel the warmth and closeness of the other but neither of them daring to make a move. And so they just lay there, happy to be back with each other once again.

On that occasion they woke the next morning and found their fingers entwined together. Neither of them mentioned it, but both seemed to have a spring in their step for the rest of the day.

Sam knew, of course. He had walked past Dean's room on his way back from the bathroom late one night, only to spot the pair of them, snoozing quietly next to one another in the dim lamplight.

He had seen the two of them exchanging careless, blushing glances. He had been there when Dean had stared after Elba, made excuses to not go out on cases, hurried to be home before midnight…

His brother deserved some happiness but Sam still worried how Cas would react when he found out. He knew it was only a matter of time.

This morning Dean and Sam sat at the long desk in the centre of the bunker, eating breakfast. Sam taking bites out a crisp green apple, while Dean slurped his way through a huge bowl of breakfast cereal.

They were pretty silent, Sam reading and Dean staring at his phone. Neither of them noticed Elba appearing at the door.

"Um, either of you guys have any more shampoo?" came a sudden timid voice, causing the pair of them to glance up.

Elba was stood there, hair damp, clutching a large grey bath towel around herself. She reddened at their gaze.

"Uh…" began Dean.

Sam changed a glance at his older brother and grinned. Dean's mouth was hanging slightly open, a vacant expression on his face as he stared over at Elba.

Sam surpressed a laugh, before turning back to the embarrassed ex-angel before them.

"Yeah, there's some on the shelf in the cupboard next to the bathroom," he uttered, knowing his brother would be positively incoherent for the next few minutes.

Elba gave a nod and disappeared back down the stairs as Sam turned back to Dean.

He gave a smirk. "You know… Elba's actually got a pretty good body… " baited Sam.

He watched as Dean gave a gulp, finally tearing his eyes away from the spot Elba had vacated moments before. "I… um… " Dean gave a shrug, and turned back to his phone. "I cant say I've noticed."

Sam snorted. "Dude!"

Dean raised his eyebrows and stared up at his little brother. "What?" he said defensively.

"I've seen the way you look at her Dean," said Sam with a smile.

Dean opened his mouth to argue but no appropriate words seemed to come to him. He just about managed a "Shut up" as he got to his feet, obviously ruffled.

Sam laughed as Dean headed down towards his bedroom, muttering swear words under his breath.

* * *

Dean rubbed a hand across is face as he strolled down the tiled corridor towards his room.

So Sam knew…

God, was he really that transparent?

Did Cas know?

Did Elba!?

Dean shook his head walking past the bathroom, hearing the water running inside. He paused for a moment as his mind flickered to the image of Elba wrapped in her towel.

But unfortunately Dean paused for a little too long. He barely noticed the sound of the shower being switched off and a soft padding of feet across the bathroom floor.

Suddenly the door beside him swung open to reveal Elba standing there, body wrapped in the same towel, tiny droplets of water clinging to her bare skin.

Her eyes widened as she saw him.

"Dean-" she uttered, pulling her towel tighter across her body.

"Sorry," muttered Dean, averting his eyes. "I was just…. I was just going that way…"

He suddenly gave a cough, turned on his heel and walked off.

A second later Dean turned around and walked back in the opposite direction. His ears reddened. "That way..." he corrected.

* * *

It was early evening.

Elba was curled up on the couch reading an interesting book on the 'Lore of Angels' she had found in the Men of Letter's collection. She had been making Sam laugh for the last hour reading out all the mistakes she found.

"Listen to this," she said shaking her head. "Any angel that has been detained on Earth for too long will give up their wings-"

Sam glanced up at her from his laptop.

"You still have your wings?" he said with a frown.

Elba gave a nod. "Yes," she replied. "They are of no use here of course, now that my grace has gone, but they're still with me."

She looked sad for a long moment and turned back to her book.

"How come we can't see them?" asked Sam interestedly. "Here, on earth, I mean."

"My wings existed on a Heavenly plane," she said with a sad smile. "These vessels are not equipped to carry them. And unfortunately Sam, your eyes aren't equipped to see them."

Sad stared over at her for a long while before Dean suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," uttered the older Winchester, breathlessly. "Kevin's just been on the phone, sounds like he's deciphered another trial from the tablet. Wants us to head down there tonight."

Dean glanced over at Elba who stared up at him.

Both of them were thinking the same thing….

That this would be the first night they would spend without each other in just over a week.

Elba stole her gaze away, turning her head back to her book, as Sam got to his feet.

"I guess we should get going then," he said closing his laptop and grabbing his bag from the side.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, he stared over at Elba.

"Hey El, you wanna…. come with us?" he uttered strolling over to where the ex-angel sat, feet tucked up underneath herself.

Elba looked up at him and gave a smile. "I'll stay here… if that ok? I guess I'll see you both when you get back back."

Sam stared over at the couple as he pulled his pack over his shoulder.

"Dean, we should…uh-" He pointed towards the door.

"Yeah," said Dean with a nod turning towards his brother. He chanced one sad look back at Elba before he left the room.

Elba gave a difficult sigh as she heard the bunker door slam behind the two boys.

* * *

It was 3am and Elba couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for hours and now lay awake in the darkness staring up at the ceiling.

She missed the warmth that usually resided next her. The comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone and that there would be someone there when she awoke.

She missed Dean.

Elba turned over onto her side and placed a warm hand underneath her cheek.

She could picture his face, his warm smile, the way his hand fit so perfectly into hers…

She gave a sigh, flinging off the sheets and pulling herself to her feet.

Elba wandered down the corridor. She would go to the library, or to the kitchen to make herself a warm drink. There was no point in lying awake in the darkness.

But Elba stopped short of the staircase and instead her eyes lingered on the door to Dean's room.

Without thinking, she turned the door handle and flipped on the light.

Dean's prized guns and knives littered the walls and small wooden bureau. His bed looked a little wrinkled but Elba smiled as she saw that it was as usual, made up.

She wandered over to it and sat down upon the woollen comforter.

Before she knew it, she found herself reclining against Dean's pillow. He eyes began to droop.

She turned her head into the fluffy softness and breathed in Dean's musky scent.

Elba closed her eyes.

And before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much to YoursTruly98, ****WhinchesterDeansGirl242**** and Winchestergirl123 for reviewing.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Super excited to share it with you.**

* * *

Dean rubbed his weary face as he stepped from the Impala.

For him it had been the worst day….

For a moment back there he had thought he'd lost Sam. Lost his little brother…

But deep down Dean knew that no matter how many times he tried to save him, these trials would take their toll. The outcome was inevitable and Dean knew it.

But today he had sacrificed one of his closest friends. Hell, one of his only friends….

Sam shoved open the bunker door and the pair stepped inside. Neither had said a word for hours. Sam had seen the pain in Dean's eyes when he told him Benny hadn't made it back from Purgatory.

Dean had replayed every moment of today over and over in his mind on the drive home. Reliving the moment he had killed Benny. The guy who had saved his life more than once…

Dean's eyes fell to the ground. Every inch of him wanting to let go. To scream and yell and cry….

But he was Dean Winchester…

He would carry on as normal and bottle it all up. That was the Winchester way.

But right now Dean was exhausted. Every emotion seemed to be coursing through his body. His heart was heavy with grief for his lost friend.

"I'm heading to bed," muttered Sam, glancing up at his elder brother. "You gonna be ok?"

Dean gave a sniff and nodded. "Yeah," said with a small smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sam gave a concerned and disbelieving glance at his brother before heading off in the direction of his bedroom.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a long breath, steadying himself.

It was all he could do to keep himself from breaking down…

"Dean?" came a sudden voice from behind him.

The eldest Winchester turned around to find Elba standing there in the dooorway. Her head cocked to the side. She must have seen heard them come in.

The moment he saw her, Dean's whole world warmed.

Her light broke through his darkness. And now, here with her, he finally felt safe. He finally felt at home for the first time in his life.

Elba took in his tired features and moved closer to him.

Dean gave a shaky breath.

All he wanted to do was be close to her. To feel her warm skin against his.

Right now, he felt that she was the only thing keeping him together. Despite these feelings and memories that were tearing himself apart on the inside.

He gazed at her, standing there, perfect, in a tank top and jeans, hair pooling across her shoulders.

He wanted to reach out for her. Desperate to feel her hand in his…

To breathe in the blossomy scent of her hair…

"What happened?" she asked, cocking her head, her eyes roving across his tired and bruised features.

Dean took a step forwards but didn't say anything.

He couldn't let the words spill out. He knew if he did, that he would never be able to control his emotions.

He was broken….

Hurting….

Elba moved closer to him and lifted a hand gently to his face.

She cupped his cheek and Dean blinked at her touch.

All the pain he was feeling slowly being washed away…

He gazed down, taking in every inch of her.

Right now he needed her… more than he could ever say.

She stared up at him, eyes blinking in the dim light.

And in that moment, they both knew…..

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers.

Immediately Elba's lips began to move against his.

Need rising in the two of them…

Suddenly Elba pulled away, her eyes wide.

Dean stepped back. "I'm sorry… I misread-"

But before he could say another word Elba moved forward, her lips grazing his once again.

Dean's pressed a hand to the small of her back pulling her closer to him as his other calloused hand ran through her blossomy hair.

She tasted like candy apples and honey and moved her mouth against his desperately.

After a long moment the pair pulled away from each other breathlessly.

Elba's eyes fell to the floor. "I should be going to bed," she said quietly, before suddenly turning on her heel.

Dean wanted to go after her, to say something to stop her from leaving, but the words did not appear.

He was merely left to watch as she left the room, the taste of her still lingering on his lips.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
